NWO - Nude World Order
by alfred32
Summary: Uma história sem sexo explicito, mas com nudez tanto feminina quanto masculina. No mundo da fanfic os tutores legais podem punir seus subordinados com o permanude (pemanent nudity) a punição de nudez por tempo indeterminado. Já os adultos podem se encontrar nessa situação ao serem julgados pela lei e sentenciados a ela. Veja muita Embarrassed Naked Female and Male.
1. Alice - Permanude

**Capítulo 1 - Permanude**

Era um pesadelo se tornando realidade o que aquela garota de cabelos louros estava passando. Alice subiu até o dormitório e tentou abrir suas gavetas. Mas nada. Não havia nelas nada com que a moça pudesse se cobrir. Sendo assim, Alice pegou o lençol de sua cama e se enrolou nele.

\- Alice?! Cadê você, Alice?! - A governanta do orfanato de garotas já subia os degraus. Dava para ouvir seus passos lentos e pesados oriundos de seu corpo pesado. - Ah, ai está você. Mas o que está fazendo?

A governanta agarrou o lençol que cobria Alice e puxou com vontade, a menina frágil não tinha a menor chance. Ela estava nua na frente de sua responsável legal. O embaraço fez seu rosto enrubescer.

\- Pelas regras do orfanato Santa Efigênia certas transgressões são punidas com humilhação moral.

\- O que isso quer dizer? - Perguntou Alice, cobrindo com um braço seus seios e com a mão sua parte intima.

\- Você ficará proibida de ter acesso a vestuários ou a qualquer forma de cobrir seu corpo. Quero que todo o orfanato a veja como é.

\- Mas qual o propósito disso? - Perguntou a menina quase em prantos.

\- Servir de exemplo.

O orfanato Santa Efigênia era uma grande construção, uma mansão secular que já fora um convento um dia. Desde trinta anos atrás a praticidade do local mudou, agora era um orfanato para meninas. A opção por um dos sexos veio da diretoria, formada por freiras.

Freiras, elas tinham um modo curioso de impor disciplina. As pessoas que viviam fora do estabelecimento nem poderiam imaginar.

Alice ficou horas tentando se esconder nos recantos mais obscuros do orfanato. Mesmo assim não houve jeito de se esconder de alguns olhos. Os sorrisinhos de escárnios eram ruins, mas não tanto quanto os olhares de desejo. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir. O horário do almoço, um grande salão onde enormes mesas retangulares reuniam todo o orfanato. As crianças, que não eram tão crianças assim, a diretoria e as professoras (a maioria delas freiras e as que não eram se mantinham coniventes).

Toda encolhida e curvada ela queria sumir, mas era impossível esconder sua alva pele exposta. Seu corpo jovem já começava a formar curvas e dentre tantas mulheres, até em algumas heterossexuais, o libido surgiu. Inclusive na governanta, que se deliciava com aquelas punições e fazia questão de aplicá-las quando podia. A contravenção de Alice? Nem a menina, nem a governanta ou a direção se lembravam.

Alice sentou no canto, feliz que a parte inferior do seu corpo passou a ser escondida pela mesa. Com seus cabelos dourados ela cobriu seus seios. A comida não descia, era difícil ter apetite com tantos olhos apontados como armas em sua direção. - Será que isso nunca irá acabar? - Se perguntava.

Depois do almoço, veio as aulas e mais humilhação. O corpo nu de Alice atraiu a atenção das populares. Como em qualquer lugar onde jovens se unem para estudar há os populares e os não populares, que geralmente são vítimas, Alice fazia parte do segundo grupo. Eram três, tinham em torno de dezesseis e dezessete anos. Faltava pouco tempo para que fossem liberadas do orfanato ao entrarem pela maioridade e parece que por causa disso se tornaram mais cruéis. Era a forma que viam de aproveitar o tempo que lhes restavam.

Sheila, Riana e Maisa. A morena, a ruiva e a oriental. Sendo que Sheila, por ser a mais bonita e a mais velha, era a líder do trio.

\- O que você fez para receber a punição permanude? - Perguntou Sheila. Apesar de parecer absurdo o orfanato tinha autorização legal para impor a punição de nudez, permanude, as suas internas. Uma lei foi aprovada no congresso que permitiu aos superiores legais punirem seus afiliados a nudez por tempo indeterminado. Os menores de idade podem ser punidos ao permanude por pais, orfanatos ou escolas. Os maiores de dezoito podem receber essa punição pela lei devido a uma transgressão legal.

\- Uma bobagem.

\- Entendo. Escute, estamos dispostas a arranjar alguma roupa para que você mantenha a dignidade.

Os olhos de Alice só faltaram brilhar. - Como?

O trio das populares se entreolharam e riram baixinho. Um riso maligno de quem pensava em aprontar uma. - Ao atravessar o rio há o orfanato dos garotos, O São Abelardo. Há uma roupa feminina lá. Se você souber seguir as pistas que espalhamos no lugar terá sucesso.

\- Como vocês entraram no São Abelardo?

\- Esse é um segredo que você terá que descobrir sozinha.


	2. Alice - Um rato em uma caixa de gatos

**Capítulo 2 – Um rato em uma caixa de gatos.**

O orfanato Santa Efigênia era cercado por uma ampla área arborizada. Um jardim belíssimo que era cortado por um pequeno traço de rio. Do outro lado desse rio um outro jardim igualmente belo que pertencia a outro orfanato, o São Abelardo. O primeiro era reservado as meninas o segundo aos meninos. Para os jovens de ambos orfanatos era como se houvesse uma divisão física entre os gêneros. Marte e Vênus. São Abelardo e Santa Efigênia. Ir de um ponto a outro era como pegar uma nave e viajar entre planetas, mundos, diferentes.

Alice pôs seu pé direito primeiro na água. - Ui, que água fria! - Era fim de tarde, quase início de noite. O sol quente do meio dia já não mais aquecia. Respirando fundo para tomar coragem, a menina entrou no rio de vez. Ela batia os dentes. Era um gelo só. Pelo menos a maré era baixa e Alice conseguia atravessar a maior parte do tempo com a água na cintura. Só em um pedaço que houve um susto quando ela pisou em um buraco.

Foi só um susto, ela conseguiu se recompor e sair da água. Agora, toda molhada, seu corpo juvenil seria uma tentação ainda maior para os olhares. Ela teria que ter cuidada. Pistas. Pistas. Onde encontrá-las. Alice vasculhou o jardim até que acabou encontrando a bendita pista. Um mapa desenhado em uma folha de papel preso a uma árvore.

O mapa era muito mal feito, por causa disso Alice sentiu dificuldade em interpretá-lo. - Deve ser essa janela aqui. - Alice pela primeira vez entrava em um instituto voltado ao público masculino. E nua! Ao se dar conta disso ela sentiu uma mistura de medo, vergonha e desejo sexual. Aquela miríade de sentimentos pegou a menina de quinze anos desprevenida.

Assim como o Santa Efigênia, que também era uma mansão antiga, o São Abelardo era cheio de recantos obscuros por onde era fácil de se esconder. Foi se esgueirando por eles que a menina nua não foi avistada pelos jovens que passaram por perto dela. Alice parecia uma espiã de jogos de stealth, andando sempre agachada e as vezes até deitada.

Alice estava quase chegando perto do ponto onde o mapa apontava quando parou em um corredor. Um grupo de garotos fazia arruaça da cara de um deles que estava recebendo um castigo, o permanude. - Ah, que pequeno! - Os sarcasmos eram daí para baixo.

Alice ficou petrificada. Era o primeiro corpo masculino nu que viu na vida e, pela situação a qual ele se encontrava, houve uma identificação direta.

\- Olha só o que encontrei aqui! - Uma mão forte pegou o pulso de Alice com força e a trouxe para a luz. Os meninos só faltaram sangrar pelo nariz ao verem sua primeira menina nua. Muitos ficaram excitados, não poucos deixaram isso evidente.

Alice foi forçada por aquele que a encontrou a ficar do lado do rapaz pelado. Do lado só não, encostado. Ninguém ali (com exceção de dois ou três) havia tido relação sexual antes, ao menos não homem mulher. A maioria deles queria ver como ela acontecia.

\- Sérgio, agora quero ver se seu pequenino não cresce. - Disse o líder dos bully.

Alice olhou para Sérgio e Sérgio olhou para Alice. Eles sentiam tesão um pelo outro, mas não era desse modo que esperavam ter sua primeira relação. Principalmente Alice. Os corpos nus abraçados fizeram com que suas temperaturas aumentassem e suas partes intimas se tornassem úmidas e rígidas, se preparando para o sexo.

Um apito alto fez com que os jovens se afastassem, um dos padres que liderava o orfanato viu tudo e, segundo ele, chegou a tempo de evitar uma catástrofe.

\- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?! - De tão assustados, Sérgio e Alice se mantiveram agarrados, precisando que o padre os separasse.

\- Menina, você trouxe o pecado a minha instituição. Vou levá-la ao conhecimento das irmãs do Santa Efigênia.

Sérgio agarrou o padre pelas costas em um golpe marcial o imobilizando. Aquilo para Alice soou como um ato heroico. Uma prova de amor. - Rápido, fuja!

Alice fugiu respeitando o que o mapa lhe dizia. Ela então chegou em uma sala escura cheia de vassouras e produtos de limpeza. - A sala do zelador? - Talvez o funcionário estivesse próximo ou era muito relapso para deixar a porta aberta, mas isso não importava agora.

Uma blusa e uma saia rodada. Milagre! Mas sem roupa de baixo?! Alice se irritou pelo que ela achava uma traição. Além de não ter roupa de baixo aquela vestimenta era de um tecido fino e frágil.

\- Suas putas! - Disse Alice a Sheila, Riana e Maisa assim que as viu após retornar ao Santa Efigênia. O trio apenas riu.

\- Pelo menos você não está mais pelada. - Disse Sheila.

\- Por bem pouco. Se a luz bate dá para ver tudo.

Um apito soou e com ele a governanta veio com a notícia. - Meninas, amanhã vamos ter um passeio no centro da cidade. - Alice engoliu em seco. Aquele passeio prometia ser longo.


	3. Alice - O Roubo

**Capítulo 3 – O Roubo.**

A roupa de Alice era tão leve que ela sentia o frescor da brisa como se não estivesse usando nada e para piorar tinha que controlar sua saia que a todo momento era levantada pelo vento. O passeio tinha tudo para ser um verdadeiro inferno. Para começar Sheila viajou no ônibus ao lado de Alice. Suas duas cúmplices, Maisa e Riana, sentavam logo atrás.

\- O que vocês querem de mim? Já não me humilharam o suficiente?

\- Alice, é verdade que você abraçou um garoto pelado? - Perguntou Sheila. Pelo visto as notícias corriam rápido de um orfanato para outro, mesmo a maioria das pessoas não sabendo como.

O ônibus do orfanato era guiado pela governanta, que também acumulava a função de motorista. Já que as freiras sovinas estavam sempre preocupadas em cortar gastos.

A viagem até o centro não durou mais do que quinze minutos. A quantidade de gente perambulando pela rua fez o coração de Alice palpitar. - Preciso encontrar algo mais descente para me cobrir. - Assim que o veículo parou e as garotas desceram Alice fez algo que achava que nunca fosse capaz de fazer. Sorrateiramente pegou a carteira da governanta. - Essa puta me colocou nessa situação. Então vou sair dela com sua ajuda. Ela aprovando ou não.

As meninas do orfanato foram apresentadas as lojas do setor comercial, Alice aproveitou um momento de aglomeração para se afastar e visitar uma loja de roupas. Ao chegar lá tudo parecia normal, mas para sua surpresa a atendente não usava roupa alguma.

Uma morena escultural com os cabelos cacheados presos a um coque. Deveria ter vinte e poucos anos. Alice ficou sem reação diante da beleza da moça. Sentindo-se julgada, a atendente foi logo falando. - Fui pega com maconha, ganhei três anos de permanude.

Alice balançou a cabeça para sair do topor de ver aquela beldade. A menina abriu a carteira que havia roubado e mostrou a atendente o chumaço de dinheiro amassado. - Quero algo descente para vestir.

A atendente olhou para Alice de cima a baixo e constatou sorrindo. - Danadinha, você está no permanude também, né?

\- Por favor, as roupas.

\- É falta grave o estabelecimento que sede vestuário a um permanude.

Alice já estava quase chorando. - Por favor, não posso deixar que a cidade inteira me veja nua. Já me basta o que me aconteceu no orfanato masculino.

A atendente pareceu se compadecer da situação da garota e vendeu a ela uma roupa com um preço muito acima do que o dinheiro ofertado. Um short curto e um top que não eram devassos. - Obrigada. Deus te abençoe.

\- Agora saia daqui antes que meu chefe descubra tudo.

Toda contente por ter resolvido o seu problema Alice regressou até as outras garotas, foi quando a governanta apontou um dedo inquisidor e gritou: - É ela! - Até a polícia estava envolvida no meio. Um guarda perguntou o que havia acontecido e a mulher lesada relatou. - Ela não tinha dinheiro, como podia comprar essas roupas. É uma ladra!

O policial olhou para Alice de cima a baixo e disse. -Será melhor para você se cooperar. Quer tirar por si mesma ou quer que eu tire.

As ruas comerciais estavam lotadas, aquilo era muito pior do que ser vista por suas colegas no orfanato ou até mesmo no São Andrade. Primeiro Alice removeu o top, bem devagar, esperando um milagre. Por último tirou o top. Novamente nua, mas agora na frente de dezenas. Talvez centenas.

Para piorar o policial checou as bolsas do short e achou a carteira. - Vai prestar queixa? - Perguntou o oficial.

\- O que poderia ser pior? - Pensou Alice. - Será que ficarei nua a vida toda.

\- Não seu guarda, o problema é com minhas meninas então eu resolvo.

De volta ao ônibus, Alice se encolheu em um canto já esperando os gritos desaforados. - Se depender de mim, putinha. Você vai ficar pelada durante todo o seu tempo no Santa Efigência.

\- Três anos de permanude?! Por favor não!


	4. Alice - Popular

**Capítulo 4 – Popular.**

\- Você ainda vai ressarcir o meu prejuízo. - Ameaçou a governanta. Sabendo da timidez de Alice ela obrigou a garota a sentar próximo ao motorista em um banco mais alto. Assim todos que passassem pela estrada podiam vê-la. Alice recebera várias buzinadas enquanto tentava se cobrir com o que via pela frente. Uma mochila, por exemplo.

A próxima parada do passeio das meninas do orfanato foi uma área arborizada. Um parque grande o suficiente para se perder nele. As moças novamente desceram do ônibus e foram ordenadas pela governanta a se espalharem. - Vão. Não quero ver a cara de vocês até as próximas quatro horas. Se não voltarem a tempo eu não quero nem saber, ficarão para trás.

\- Mas que governanta louca. - Pensou Alice alto demais a ponto de ser ouvida.

\- Tem meninas que parecem não saber o momento de parar de aprontar. - Como se as humilhações pregressas já não fossem suficientes, a governanta sentou-se no chão e forçou Alice a deitar em seu colo de barriga para baixo.

Pah! - Ai! - A mão pesada da governanta era a coisa mais doída que Alice já experimentara. Só após as nádegas da menina ficarem bem vermelhas foi que ela foi liberada. - Não mexa comigo, garota! Posso fazer de sua vida um inferno!

\- "Posso"? Já estava fazendo -. Cabisbaixa, Alice se resignou a dar uma volta no parque como foi ordenada. O trio das populares (Sheila, Maisa e Riana) a acompanharam e ela odiou isso.

\- O que vocês querem comigo? Já não se divertiram o bastante?

\- Nossa! Mas seu bumbum ficou bem vermelho, acho até que vai roxear. - Falou Maisa.

\- Isso não é da sua conta. - Alice andava ao mesmo tempo que alisava as nádegas tentando fazer a dor e a vermelhidão passar.

\- Você pretende ir para onde? - Perguntou Riana.

\- Para puta que te pariu! - A raiva acumulada fez com que Alice se jogasse em Riana. Ela não brigava puxando os cabelos, como um menino de rua ela dava socos. Maisa e Sheila a seguraram, mas Riana já havia ficado com um corte nos lábios.

\- Você vai ficar nua o resto da vida, vadia! - Vociferou Riana.

Alice se livrou do agarramento das outras duas e com uma força que não acreditava ter rasgou a blusa de Riana, revelando seu sutiã.- AAAHH!

De repente Maisa e Sheila se viraram contra a amiga e permitiram que Alice fizesse o que queria fazer. A loura se atirou em Riana novamente, dessa vez arrancando sua saia. - Bela calcinha. - Disse Alice com um sorriso diabólico no rosto. - Pena que ela vai ter que sair. - Alice puxou a calcinha de Riana com tanta força que ela lascou fazendo com que se tornasse impossível ela se manter no quadril da moça.

\- Nãoooo! - Gritou Riana. - Agora ela estava quase tão nua quanto Alice, a não ser por uma blusa rasgada e um sutiã. A menina correu, fugindo da fúria da pequena Alice. Ela corria com as duas mãos tentando proteger seu sexo. Uma tentativa pífia de escondê-lo.

Sheila começou a aplaudir Alice, Maisa passou a aplaudi-la também, imitando sua líder. - Parabéns. Você não é tão mosca morta como eu pensei. - Disse Sheila. - Você quer andar com a gente? Com as populares?

Os olhos de Alice brilharam. - Claro, mais que tudo. - Só que de repente ela olhou para o próprio corpo e viu que nele não havia proteção. - Mas eu estou nua.

\- Tudo bem, podemos dar um jeito quanto a isso. - Primeiro Sheila removeu sua blusa, depois sua saia e em seguida a roupa de baixo. No fim ficou pelada.

\- Sheila?! - Perguntou Maisa impressionada.

\- Tire a roupa, Maisa. Vamos mostrar ao Santa Efigênia que podemos ser poderosas mesmo sem usar nada. - A contragosto Maisa também se despiu.

As três garotas nuas ficaram lado a lado com Sheila passando o braço por cima de seus ombros. - O segredo de ser uma permanude é manter sempre a cabeça erguida, meninas. Nada de vergonha.

O trio caminhou rumo ao ônibus do orfanato sem se importar com os olhares, principalmente Alice. Que se sentiu fortalecida ao lado de suas novas amigas que compartilhavam sua situação.


	5. Soraia - Exibicionista

**Capítulo 5 - Exibicionista**

O quente sol aquecendo sua pele. Na casa de sua família, Soraia aproveitou que seus pais a deixaram sozinha para tentar algo pouco usual. A garota pegou uma cadeira de praia e relaxou na varanda como veio ao mundo, sem nenhuma peça de roupa.

Soraia é uma menina de dezessete anos muito bonita, principalmente no que se refere a cintura para baixo. Seus quadris são largos, mas os seus seios não são muito grandes. Sua pele é morena e seu cabelo alisado. Ela estava quase dormindo, contente por estar se livrando de suas marcas de biquíni, quando ouviu um grito.

\- Mãe?!

\- Soraia, o que está fazendo?!

\- Só estava tomando sol.

\- Assim? Na varanda, a vista de todos!

\- A varanda é muito alta para...

\- Eu não quero nem saber, seu pai vai saber disso.

Soraia tentou correr para o quarto em busca de suas roupas, mas sua mãe a segurou pelo braço. - Nem pensar, mocinha. Você vai mostrar a ele exatamente como estava.

\- Mas, mãe!

O patriarca da família apareceu algumas horas depois, durante todo esse tempo Soraia permaneceu nua, geralmente na sala com alguma almofada protegendo parcamente sua privacidade. Soraia não estava com sorte, pois o pai havia convidado um amigo da família para a janta. Os dois arregalaram os olhos quando avistaram a menina nua. Ela deu um gritinho de susto. Sempre com a almofada usando como escudo.

\- Por que está nua, menina? - Perguntou o pai.

\- Conte a ele! - Disse a mãe. Soraia então se justificou. A princípio ela achou que havia sido convincente, mas só a princípio. A família educadamente dispensou o amigo convidado e foram conversar a sós. Longe até dos ouvidos da garota.

\- Sua mãe ouviu falar de uma terapia que cura esse exibicionismo juvenil. - Após a reunião, o pai veio trazer a decisão do casal.

\- Eu não sou exibicionista, eu estava sozinha!

\- Durante o tempo que escolhermos você ficará proibida de usar qualquer tipo de roupa, a não ser aquela que escolhermos e se escolhermos.

\- Pai, vocês não podem me forçar ao permanude!

\- Legalmente podemos sim.

Soraia não estava acostumado aquele tempo de exposição, mesmo diante dos seus pais. Ela sentia-se envergonhada, mas foi proibida de dormir em seu quarto. Para piorar os pais faziam questão de deixar as janelas da casa aberta. Como que se quisessem aumentar a humilhação de sua filha ao exibi-la para qualquer passante.

\- Mãe, amanhã eu tenho aula. Vou poder usar uniforme, não é?

Pai e mãe se entreolharam. - Como eu disse antes você vestirá só aquilo o que permitirmos.

No dia seguinte, a escola. Soraia só faltava querer se matar. Ela estava no banco de trás do carro que era guiado por seu pai. - Vocês não podem me deixar assim.

\- Se você não gostou da roupa é só tirar.

Soraia engoliu um insulto, antes que piorasse as coisas. O carro foi estacionado em frente a escola. - Anda. Saia ou eu a tirarei daí a força.

Soraia pegou sua mochila e a colocou em baixo da cintura para se proteger. Ao subir a escadaria de entrada do seu colégio ela atraia olhares de incredibilidade. A adolescente estava vestida com uma apertada camisa com tema infantil e abaixo da cintura uma fralda e nada mais. O velcro da fralda a todo momento ameaçando saltar.

\- Olha só o que temos aqui. - É, o dia não podia ser pior.


	6. Soraia - Imatura

**Capítulo 2 – Imatura.**

Jonathan foi amigo de Soraia durante anos. Um daqueles tipos de amigos que queria na verdade ser namorado. E durante todo esse tempo Soraia sabia disso, alimentando a ilusão do garoto por causa de um sentimento perverso. Ela gostava de fazê-lo de bobo, até que ele descobriu a trama e se tornou quase que um inimigo.

\- Por favor, Jonathan. Não faça meu dia ficar pior. - Falou Soraia.

\- Não quer me ouvir? Que pena. Tenho umas roupas guardadas de minha irmã aqui que podem lhe servir.

Soraia abriu o sorriso. Seria o fim da humilhação? - Mas tem uma condição. - Soraia suou frio com medo dessa condição.

\- Eu quero ver você se trocando. - Soraia arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca em um "O" indignada.

\- Tarado!

\- Isso é para me pagar pelos três anos de minha vida jogados fora, vadia!

Em um lugar marcado, Soraia esperou pelo seu ex-amigo. Ela estava no fundo da quadra de esportes em um lugar que pouco atraia atenção. Mesmo assim durante o percurso até o local Soraia foi vista por vários alunos e até alguns professores. Nenhum deles, entretanto, a ajudou ou a perturbou. A escola acreditava no permanude como modo de ensino. - A humilhação é o melhor modo de pôr o aluno rebelde na linha. - Era o lema do diretor.

Jonathan cumpriu com sua palavra, ele trouxe as roupas da sua irmã. Só não foi sincero ao dizer que o número que sua irmã usava era bem menor do que o de Soraia.

Soraia tirou a frauda que vestia deixando sua área de tentação depilada a mostra. Jonathan deu dois passos a frente se controlando para não agarrá-la a pulso. Em seguida Soraia removeu a camisa de tema infantil.

\- Pronto? Satisfeito? - Soraia ainda deu uma giradinha para que Jonathan pudesse ver todo seu corpo. Jonathan então começou a tirar a própria roupa. Algo que não fazia parte do acordo. Jonathan para o horror de Soraia ficou nu, com seu membro apontando para ela como uma seta.

\- O que está fazendo?!

\- Recuperando três anos perdidos.

Soraia correu com Jonathan em seu encalço. Ela foi até o fim daquela área onde havia um muro. Com uma agilidade que não sabia possuir ela conseguiu pular o muro. Com as roupas que havia ganho em mãos.

Na rua, nua, Soraia tratou logo de se vestir. O short curto era tão apertado que travou em sua coxa grossa, mas que com muita força de vontade conseguiu subir. No entanto, o short não fechava. A blusa era igualmente apertada.

Soraia respirou fundo e voltou para a escola. Seus pais nunca a aceitariam de volta em casa aquela hora. Dentro da escola Soraia procurou a secretaria e prestou uma queixa contra Jonathan que foi chamado a atenção e recebeu a punição que a escola mais gostava de aplicar. - Não se ataca mulheres, garoto. Você sabe qual o destino de quem faz isso na cadeia? É melhor você ser permanude aqui do que lá. Seu bumbum agradece.

\- Nãoooo – Jonathan foi punido com uma semana de permanude. Tal punição foi recebida por Soraia com alegria. - Toma, filha da puta.

No fim da manhã Soraia voltou para casa depois de pegar um ônibus. Sua mãe atendeu a porta, mas seu pai impediu que ela abrisse. - Não foi com essa roupa que a mandamos para a escola.

\- Foi um trabalho de escola. Precisei mudar de roupa.

\- E cadê a roupa que eu lhe dei? - A frauda e a blusa ridícula estavam perdidas em algum canto do colégio. Sem ter o que responder Soraia ficou calada.

\- Vou ligar para a escola e perguntar. Se isso não for verdade...

\- Um amigo me deu essas roupas. - Confessou Soraia com a cabeça baixa, já esperando represaria.

\- Tire a roupa.

\- Mas eu estou na rua!

\- Então você não entra em casa. - Soraia removeu as roupas que Jonathan havia lhe entregue e jogou dentro da casa pela janela.

\- Se prepara para ficar assim por um bom tempo. - De sacanagem, o pai fez com que sua filha ficasse do lado de fora por cinco minutos antes de deixá-la entrar. - Amanhã você vai para escola e é bom voltar do jeito que a levarmos.

\- De fralda?

\- Não. Eu decidi te colocar em uma fralda por você ser muito imatura, mas pelo jeito você é mais imatura do que isso. Você vai ao natural.


	7. Soraia - Ônibus

**Capítulo 3 – Ônibus.**

Para o seu horror Soraia foi forçada pelos seus pais a entrar no colégio como veio ao mundo. Eles ligaram para a escola avisando do castigo e ela foi conivente. Os meninos, e algumas meninas, a olhavam de um jeito guloso. Soraia era uma menina muito bonita.

O pior mesmo foi na sala de aula. Jonathan, que também estava nu devido ao castigo permanude, fez questão de sentar ao seu lado. O tesão que o garoto sentia por ela estava evidente em sua sintura para baixo.

\- Olha só como o mundo dá voltas. - Disse Jonathan. - Somos os únicos permanudes do colégio.

\- Sim? O que isso tem demais?

\- Podemos fazer algo juntos, que tal?

\- Se está esperando que eu... com você pode esquecer.

Para piorar, o dia tinha educação física, logo os alunos se viam obrigados a praticar esportes. A aula dos meninos vinha antes, depois as meninas. Os movimentos que Soraia fazia que fazia seu bumbum e seios balançarem deixavam qualquer um que era atraído pelo sexo feminino maluco. Até o professor da matéria precisou respirar fundo e evitar olhar para ela. Soraia estava toda suada, uma tentação. Em alguns exercícios ela ficava quase de quatro e levantava um peso em uma perna.

Jonathan estava liberado para ir pra casa, mas fez questão de assistir aquela aula. Em um lugar que ninguém pudesse vê-lo ele começou a alisar sua masculinidade para se excitar e chegar ao prazer. No final ele sujou um pedaço de parede.

\- Meu pai vem me pegar você quer carona? - Jonathan acabou descobrindo, não se sabe como, que Soraia não iria receber carona dos seus pais. Como parte do castigo ela deveria pegar ônibus nua. Aceitando aquela carona ela seria poupada de muita exposição, mas também iria dar ousadia aquele rapaz.

\- Prefiro pegar ônibus.

\- Você que sabe. Bem, ouvi dizer que seu ônibus demora de chegar e ainda vem lotado.

Seria uma praga que Jonathan havia soltado? Soraia estava em um ponto de ônibus lotado atraindo olhares ao ponto de se sentir bem mais incomodada do que na escola. Não se sabe quem ou de onde alguém apertou seu bumbum fazendo-a dar um gritinho e um palavrão.

\- Menina, o que você fez para receber o permanude? - Perguntou uma mulher moradora de rua.

\- Irritei os meus pais. Pervertidos é isso que são.

\- Você tem quantos anos? Parece velha demais para estar sob tutela.

\- Ainda tenho dezessete.

\- Calma, eles só podem fazer isso com você por mais um ano.

O ônibus que Soraia esperava chegou e ele estava cheio. Seu coração batia acelerado com medo que algum tarado ficasse com brincadeira escrota em cima dela. Seus medos então se confirmaram. O tarado apareceu, um conhecido.

\- Jonathan?! Você não ia com seus pais?

\- De última hora eles avisaram que não podiam me buscar. Que azar o meu não é? Vou acabar tendo que pegar ônibus que nem você. - "A apertada na bunda? Será que foi ele?" Se perguntou Soraia.

Dentro do ônibus Soraia procurava ir para frente na tentativa de fugir de Jonathan. Ele a seguia como um predador. Ficando ao seu lado. O garoto usava o pretexto do ônibus lotado para ficar perto dela e ter um contato lateral pele com pele. Soraia tinha medo que ele ficasse atrás dela e tentasse fazer o pior.

\- Dá para se afastar? - Perguntou Soraia.

\- O ônibus está cheio, não percebeu não?

Os dois começaram a brigar e ficaram um na frente do outro. A aproximação fez com que ambos se excitassem o que foi percebido pelos demais. - Meu Deus, se querem fazer isso que vão para um motel!

Que humilhação! O ônibus parou e Soraia e Jonathan foram convidados a sair. Foram deixados em uma rua desconhecida de ambos.

\- E agora? Como vamos voltar para casa? - Perguntou Soraia.

\- Você ainda tem dinheiro?

\- Não.

\- Nem eu. Só ando com dinheiro contado.

É. Pelo visto Soraia e Jonathan vão ter que fazer um grande passeio forçado.


	8. Soraia - Decisão Legal

**Capítulo 4 – Decisão legal**

Soraia e Jonathan andavam lado a lado em ruas que não conheciam e que não sabiam para onde iam dar. Eles tentavam procurar informações, mas as pessoas fugiam ao perceberem que o rapaz estava duro.

\- Essa sua minhoquinha não amolece, não? - Perguntou Soraia.

\- Com uma menina bonita como você nua ao meu lado, não. Só se eu fosse gay.

Soraia deu um sorriso discreto de satisfação pelo elogio. - Não vamos conseguir ajuda com você assim. E agora?

\- Quer me ajudar?

O rosto de Soraia era moreno, só por causa disso não enrubesceu. Porém, a vergonha estava estampada em seu rosto. - Isso é proposta que se faz a uma dama?

\- Damas não andam peladas por aí, Soraia.

Em um beco discreto e escuro o casal resolveu dar um jeito naquele "problema". A garota tocou no membro do rapaz o fazendo tremer. Ele não aguentou a aproximação e a beijou. Primeiro no rosto, mas ela foi deixando e antes que percebessem já trocavam um beijo de língua. Para frente, para trás. A ideia inicial de Soraia era aliviá-lo com sua mão, mas acabou fazendo isso com seu sexo. O casal transou sem se importar de estarem em um local público. Já estavam nus mesmo, o quão mais expostos poderiam estar. Foi a primeira vez dos dois. Valeu a pena, mesmo com o que veio depois.

Um policial os pegou no fim do ato. Foram levados para a delegacia e seus pais chamados. O delegado explicou aos detentores legais do casal: - Se aproveitar de um castigo permanude para fazer atos libidinosos em público é crime. Mesmo eles sendo menores de idade terão que passar por um juíz.

A mãe de Soraia deu um tapa no rosto do pai dela. - Está vendo no que deu seus castigos malucos?! Nossa filha é uma criminosa agora.

\- Vocês já tem advogado?

Soraia e Jonathan se apresentaram ao juiz vestidos. Depois de quase um mês de nudez forçada um pouco de roupa fez bem aos seus egos. Mas as suas alegrias duraram pouco. O juiz leu as acusações e foi direto ao ponto.

\- Vocês devem controlar seus impulsos. Não são animais! - Pelo tom agressivo do juiz Jonathan já antevia uma punição severa. - Cinco anos de permanude!

\- O quê?! - Protestou Soraia. - Eu vou ter que entrar para faculdade nua?

O casal entrou em provedores separados e já saíram de lá cumprindo a pena. Receberam uma carteirinha de permanude e a obrigatoriedade de permanecerem despidos por meia década. Soraia, pelada no meio do jurado estava inconformada. - Isso é uma injustiça!

Com o tempo Soraia e Jonathan arranjaram um jeito de se vingarem de seus pais. Com a casa cheia de permanudes, sexo se achava em todos os cantos. - Minha filha, o que está fazendo? - Soraia tinha um parceiro fixo, mas fazia questão de transar com ele a maioria das vezes na frente dos pais.

\- Estou transando, mãe. Calma que já estamos acabando.

O pai ao ver tanta gente pelada em casa ficou colérico. - Vadia!

\- Sim, papai, com orgulho! Não quer ver o que seu trabalho fez? - E para horror de seus familiares tiveram que assistir a Soraia agradecer com a boca pela penetração que recebera.


	9. Bruna - Grupo de Estudos

**Capítulo 1 – Grupo de estudos.**

\- Posso falar com Bruna? - Perguntou João a mãe de Bruna ao entrar em sua casa.

\- Claro, filho. Ela está estudando na sala. - Chegando na sala João viu sua amiga sentada de costas para a ele, a grande bunda despida o assustou e excitou ao mesmo tempo. Ao chegar mais de perto notou melhor a nudez de Bruna e isso lhe causou estranhamento.

\- Cadê suas roupas?

\- Foram confiscadas. Meus pais disseram que se eu não passar na prova final de recuperação vou ficar pelada por todo o próximo ano. - Bruna falava com um homem que via sua nudez sem se sentir envergonhada. Ela achava o fato de estar pelada em frente aos outros algo bem natural.

Bruna era morena, com cabelos cheios e encaracolados e um corpo que muitos rotulam como pera. Seios de tamanho médio, bumbum redondo e empinado.

\- Você disse que iria estudar no grupo de estudos. Você vai se vestir antes de sair, não é?

\- Claro que não. Até a segunda ordem dos meus pais sou uma permanude.

\- Mas você vai andar nua na rua! Não tem vergonha?

\- Perdi depois de meu quinto período de permanude. Já fiquei seis meses sendo a única menina nua de uma escola. Já te contei?

João acompanhou Bruna por todo o trajeto até a biblioteca onde o grupo de estudos se reuniria. Os olhares que a garota recebia não a incomodavam, mas irritavam João. Que mesmo não tendo interesse romântico parecia agir como se fosse seu namorado.

\- O que está fazendo?

Antes de entrar na biblioteca João começou a tirar sua roupa e guardá-la na mochila. - Não vou deixar você passar sozinha por isso.

Bruna sorriu e seus olhos brilharam, pois ela sabia o quanto isso era difícil para o seu amigo. O primeiro permanude ninguém esquece. E ele não precisava passar por isso. Já que não foi castigado por ninguém. - João, não precisa.

Os dois entraram pelados na biblioteca. Bruna ia na frente e João ia atrás, se concentrando para não ficar encarando a bunda da amiga.

\- Bruna! - Gritou uma menina no fundo da biblioteca acenando com as mãos.

\- Oi , amiga! - Respondeu Bruna. O grupo de estudos era composto por sete pessoas, contando com Bruna e João. Na mesa vários livros e apostilas estavam espalhados para servir de consulta. João tentava esquecer as tetas de Bruna que balançavam a sua frente quando percebeu que a moça ao seu lado não usava nada da cintura para baixo.

A tal moça pareceu perceber o olhar do garoto, pois foi logo se justificando. - Recebi uma punição botomless por ter pego o carro dos meus pais sem autorização e causado um acidente. Três anos sem usar calcinha é mole?

João respirou fundo e soou frio. Tentava controlar o próprio corpo, mas o seu corpo se mostrava rebelde. A excitação começara e isso ficava evidente com seu membro que ficava duro. Por sorte João estava sentado colado a mesa fazendo com que ninguém pudesse ver sua excitação.

Para distrair a mente, João pegou um livro para estudar. Porém estava difícil se concentrar nos estudos com aquelas duas meninas.

Gente, vamos estudar naquela área da biblioteca. É mais reservada. - Disse um garoto e para o desespero de João todos concordaram. O grupo se levantava e seguia rumo ao local indicado, menos João que continuava sentado. Com um rosto vermelho.

\- E então, amigo de Bruna, não vem não?

\- Dois minutos. Deixa eu só concluir esse raciocínio. - A maioria do pessoal já foi embora, menos Bruna que intuiu o ocorrido. Ela se agachou para confirmar as suspeitas enquanto João apertava as pernas.

\- O que está fazendo? - Perguntou João.

\- Está duro, né? - João confirmou a pergunta de Bruna com a cabeça envergonhado.

\- Isso é normal. - Disse a garota descolada. - Já tive amigos que ficaram excitados em público durante seus permanude.

\- Que seja, mas eu não quero aparecer de pau duro na frente de todo mundo!

\- Então só vai ter um jeito de resolver isso. - Bruna enfiou a mão entre as pernas de João e começou a mexer com seu membro. No fim a ejaculação. - Pronto, problema resolvido.

\- Meu Deus! - Pensou João. - Minha amiga é maluca!


	10. Bruna - Zona de Amizade

**Capítulo 2 – Zona da Amizade**

\- Você me pareceu um garoto tão bom. Por que seus pais o puniram com um permanude? - Perguntou a mãe de Bruna ao receber João nu em sua casa.

\- Na verdade eu resolvi ser um permanude em solidariedade ao castigo imposto na filha da senhora. - João podia ter inventado qualquer mentira, mas era honesto demais para isso.

\- Escuta aqui, menino, você não está querendo comer minha filha, não né? - A pergunta inesperada deixou João sem jeito.

\- Não, senhora. Sou só amigo dela. - A mãe de Bruna olhou para o garoto com o olhar apertado, não confiando muito em sua palavra. - Ela está na sala. Estudando. Tente não atrapalhar muito porque a prova dela é hoje de tarde e se ela perder vai ter que ficar daquele jeito o ano todo.

\- Não vai não. - Disse João desafiador. - Isso é decisão de seus tutores legais, você e seu marido.

\- Passa logo, garoto. Vai!

Como da última vez, João foi recebido na sala pela enorme bunda de Bruna. Como ela estava sentada de costas para ele dava para ver toda sua amplitude. Assim que percebeu a presença do amigo, mesmo sem vê-lo, Bruna perguntou. - Já consegue controlar seu pipi quando vê um corpo feminino?

\- S-sim.

\- Acho bom, porque dá próxima vez não vou aliviar seu pipi para você.

\- Então? Afiada para a prova?

\- Acho que sim.

\- Eu vou com você.

O casal foi até a escola junto. Ela ficava perto de onde moravam então não durou quinze minutos o trajeto. A dupla de permanudes atraiu alguns olhares, mas aquilo já era comum no país então não chamou muita atenção. Bruna fez a prova e João ficou do lado de fora da sala esperando pelo resultado.

\- Você é o namorado dela? - Perguntou um estudante vestido.

\- Não.

O garoto mostrou a João um olhar desconfiado. - Tá bom. Se não é namorado tá na zona da amizade.

João nunca havia ouvido aquele termo. - "Zona da amizade"?

\- É quando alguém quer namorar ou comer uma mina, mas só consegue ser amigo ou confidente dela.

\- Será que é verdade? - Pensou João. - Será que eu estou interessado nela sem saber? - João nunca havia namorado na vida. Era um garoto de dezesseis anos inexperiente. Que podia muito bem confundir um sentimento de amizade com tesão. A final ele ficou duro por ela.

Bruna saiu com um olhar não muito contente. - Acho que o próximo ano eu vou ter que passar nua.

\- Se for esse o caso eu vou ficar nu com você também. - Bruna abraçou seu amigo ao ouvir aquilo e ele teve que se controlar para o seu negócio não subir. João, coitado, estava fazendo tudo errado. Não é desse jeito que se sai da zona de amizade.


	11. Bruna - Passado Para Trás

**Capítulo 3 – Passado para Trás**

\- Posso falar com Bruna? - A mãe de Bruna viu novamente João nu em sua porta. Dessa vez ela fez cara de desdem.

\- É, garoto, acho que você perdeu nessa. - João não entendeu o que a mãe de sua amiga quis dizer com aquilo, só quando viu na sala Bruna aos beijos e abraços com um rapaz. Ele era um dos rapazes que fazia parte do grupo de estudos. Estava vestido, não era um permanude.

\- Oi? - Disse João de maneira bem desanimada.

\- João, você está aqui? - Perguntou Bruna. - Esse é Henrique. Lembra dele no grupo de estudos? - João apertou a mão de Henrique com um olhar que o fulminava.

\- Então, passou no teste? - Perguntou João, para puxar assunto.

\- Não. Vou ter que passar um tempo pelada.

\- Não que isso seja inteiramente ruim. - Falou Henrique, que levou um tapinha leve de brincadeira de sua namorada.

\- Henrique, João decidiu se tornar permanude por minha causa, sabia?

\- É mesmo, cara. Que legal!

João voltou para casa destruído. Como todo zona da amizade chega a um ponto que a moça se decide por outro rapaz. A demora de tomar iniciativa causa isso ou as vezes a garota só o via como amigo mesmo.

João subiu até o seu quarto para se vestir quando se assustou ao perceber que não encontrava roupa alguma. - Mãe, cadê minhas roupas?

\- Você não gosta tanto de andar por aí pelado? Eu e seu pai guardamos tudo em um local protegido.

\- Deixa de bobagem, mãe. Devolva minhas roupas.

\- Sabe, eu e seu pai nunca acreditamos nos resultados do permanude, mas como você faz tanta questão dele decidimos cadastrá-lo por um ano.

\- Um ano?!

\- É o mesmo período de nudez da sua amiguinha. Você não disse que ia ficar nu em solidariedade a ela. Pois bem, eu e seu pai garantiremos isso.

João acreditava que o dia não tinha como piorar.

No dia seguinte, sem mais ter clima para visitar sua amiga que agora passava o tempo namorando, João resolveu ir até a biblioteca se distrair com algum livro. Já acostumado a própria nudez, os poucos olhares diferentes que recebia nem o incomodava mais. João perdeu o tempo lendo os livros, o dia virou noite e ele foi convidado educadamente a se retirar. Quando ele levantou a vista deu de cara com uma funcionária permanude.

Ela era bem magrinha, com a pele branca de quem não tomava sol. A única coisa que vestia eram seus óculos.

\- Diz aí. Por qual motivo você foi sentenciada ao permanude?

A menina alva ficou rosada, aquela pergunta era muito intima. Quase indecorosa. - Posse de maconha. Seis anos, já estou no terceiro ano de pena.

\- Nossa! E eu achando ruim os meus pais terem me sentenciado a um ano. Qual é o seu nome, moça bonita?

A funcionária da biblioteca corou mais ainda. - Lorelei.

\- Que nome bonito, diferente. Acho que virei aqui mais vezes.


	12. Bruna - Estudando História

**Capítulo 4 – Estudando História**

Por uma coincidência do destino, talvez nem tanto já que aquela era a biblioteca mais usada na região, João e Bruna apareceram no mesmo momento. Eles apertaram a mão um do outro cordialmente, mas a moça sentiu que seu amigo outrora intimo agora estava mais seco com ela. - O que foi que eu fiz? - Se perguntava.

Bruna estava de mãos dadas com seu namorado enquanto João foi procurar pela funcionária que o encantou. Longe dos olhares das câmeras Lorelei deu um belo beijo de língua em João. Pelas regras do estabelecimento namoros ali dentro eram proibidos. Ainda mais de dois permanudes.

\- Então, bonitão. Vai querer o quê hoje?

\- Você. - Lorelei arregalou ou olhos com a resposta depois deu um sorriso corado. Ela seria virgem? Se questionava João. Logo ele iria descobrir. - Mas só dá depois do expediente. Antes eu me interessaria por um livro de história.

\- É pra já, gostoso. - João não achava Lorelei tão bonita quanto Bruna, mas era melhor um pássaro na mão do que dois voando.

Sentado em frente a uma mesa pequena, de poucos lugares, João recebeu de um funcionário que não era sua namorada seu pedido. - Oh, garanhão pelado. Segura sua onda para não prejudicar sua potranquinha. Quer acasalar vão fazer isso bem longe daqui.

\- Hei, cara, isso é jeito de falar?

\- Permanudes... Vocês não deveriam nem ser deixados entrar aqui.

Após se recuperar da patada do funcionário preconceituoso, João abriu seu livro e começou a lê-lo. Havia várias coisas interessantes nele. Para começar a história do movimento pemanent nudity.

Uma sociedade politeísta onde se é venerado vários deuses inclusive o do sexo e da beleza. Naquele mundo as religiões monoteístas morreram antes de conseguirem se proliferar o que transformou o mundo totalmente, principalmente no ponto de vista social. O deus do sexo e da beleza, que é muito cultuado, precisa ser saciado com exposição ao ar livre e como a maioria das pessoas não deseja se expor a esse tanto foi criado o permanude em tempos imemoriais.

Com esse castigo o tutor da pessoa pode sentenciá-la a um tempo de nudez forçada. No entanto ninguém pode ser sentenciado ao sexo forçado e isso é algo amplamente respeitado. Quando menor de idade o tutor da pessoa são os pais ou responsáveis legais. Após a maioridade o responsável pela sentença permanude é o estado. Porém, tal sentença só pode ser aplicada a pessoas com no máximo quarenta anos.

O permanude celebra o sexo, por isso ele só é aplicado em pessoas na idade fértil.

O panteão de deuses que se tornou alicerce dessa cultura recebe o apoio de quase oitenta por cento da população, mesmo assim há os que a acham absurda. Como o funcionário da biblioteca que detesta permanudes e os pais de João. Que só o cadastraram por causa de uma atitude do garoto favorável ao regime.

Os padres e freiras que vemos em alguns lugares respondem a esses deuses multifacetados. Essa sociedade estranha a olhares monoteístas que veneram a castidade criou um ambiente com baixo nível de exploração sexual, prostituição e estupro. Já que o sexo não é tabu e se tornou acessível a todos, inclusive aqueles que não tem traquejo social para o cortejo sexual.


	13. Cibele - A Aposta

**Capítulo 1 – A Aposta**

Cibele, de dezesseis anos, e Antonele, de dezessete, gostavam de uma brincadeira estranha. Sempre que seus pais viajavam à negócios, o que ocorria com certa regularidade, as duas meninas apostavam algo que quem perdesse pagava uma prenda.

Cibele e Antonele possuiam um tipo físico parecido, um corpo bem trabalhado e um bumbum empinado, louras de pele bem clara. As vezes eram confundidas com gêmeas, mas a irmã mais velha era alguns centímetros maior.

No dia anterior as meninas receberam as notas da prova de matemática, tal resultado foi o alvo da aposta. - Quem tirar a nota mais baixa perde. - Deu a ideia Antonele. - E a perdedora vai ter que se tornar permanude por todo o período que os nossos pais estiverem em viagem. - Isso significava nudez obrigatória por três dias.

O resultado veio e Cibele o recebeu com tristeza. - Mas a diferença não foi nem de um ponto.

\- Sinto muito, irmã. São as regras do jogo. - Por Antonele, Cibele se despia já na escola, assim que recebera o resultado. Mas a cara de choro da irmã a comoveu a esperar que chegassem em casa.

Assim que entraram na casa, foram para a sala. - Vamos, vamos. Hora de tirar tudo. - O corpo de Cibele simplesmente travou, ela não conseguia atender aquela ordem tal seu estado emocional. Para ajudá-la, Antonele começou removendo sua blusa e seu sutiã. Em seguida a irmã mais velha removeu as roupas da cintura para baixo.

Só quando seu sexo ficou a mostra foi que Cibele reagiu, colocando suas mãos em sua frente para se proteger.

\- Sabe, irmanzinha, estou pensando em convidar alguns garotos para nos visitar hoje. - Aquela simples ideia proposta por sua irmã fez Cibele gritar.

\- Você não é maluca!

\- A aposta quem perdeu foi você. Você que tem que pagar penitência. Eu sou livre para fazer o que quiser.

\- Sua puta!

\- Você não é obrigada a fazer sala para a minha turma. Sinta-se a vontade para sair.

Levando a aposta as favas, Cibele correu para o seu quarto e vasculhou as gavetas. Mas o que é isso? Cadê as roupas? Em seguida a menina correu até a lavanderia. Nada lá também.

\- Você não acha que eu não me prepararia contra trapaças, não é?

\- Por favor, Antonele, isso já foi longe demais.

\- Pensasse nas consequências quando aceitou a brincadeira. Tenho certeza que se fosse eu a perdedora você estaria agora rindo.

Um carro estacionou ao lado do passeio da casa das garotas, Antonele olhou pela janela sorrindo e acenando. Eram seus convidados. Ao perceber que estranhos a veriam nua, Cibele correu até o seu quarto e se trancou lá dentro.

Pelas vozes Cibele intuía que ao menos cinco pessoas conversavam na sala. Para o seu horror a maioria das vozes era masculina. Cibele e Antonele dividiam o mesmo quarto só dormindo em camas separadas. Por um pretexto qualquer, Antonele levou seus convidados para o quarto, se espantando por ele estar trancado.

\- Cibele, abra a porta. Preciso mostrar aos meus amigos um negócio no meu laptop. Não liguem para a minha irmã. Ela é tímida.

\- Seu laptop não está aqui.

\- Tá sim. - Cibele foi pega de surpresa, sua irmã também tinha uma cópia da chave do quarto. A garota foi exposta em toda a sua glória para uma turma de adolescentes de quinze a dezenove anos. Ela se protegeu como pôde, colocando um braço sobre os seios e uma mão no sexo.

\- Gente, essa é Cibele. Minha irmã. - Cibele respondeu a apresentação com um sorriso sem graça. Ela nunca se sentiu tão envergonhada em toda a sua vida.


	14. Cibele - Terapia

**Capítulo 2 – Terapia**

A visita dos amigos de Anabele foram as duas horas mais demoradas que Cibele já fora obrigada a passar. Durante a maior parte do tempo ela ficava no canto da sala, sentada no tapete se protegendo com as almofadas.

\- Não precisa ser tão tímida, minha irmã já foi uma permanude. Eu sei como é. - Talvez o garoto estivesse sendo sincero e ele não ligasse para sua nudez, mas Cibele preferiu ficar na dela.

Todos os convidados já tinham ido embora, Cibele já acreditava que não teria mais humilhações naquele dia, quando outro carro parou na porta da casa. Um carro conhecido.

\- Meu Deus, nossos pais chegaram! - Exclamou Anabele.

\- Mas eles não viriam só daqui há dois dias?

\- Vai ver mudaram os planos sem nos avisar.

\- Rápido! Me dê minhas roupas.

\- Eles são nossos pais, Cibele. Você não tem nada aí que eles já não estejam enjoados de ver.

Os pais das garotas entraram na casa e foram logo se espantando com a nudez da filha. - O que é isso, Cibele? - Antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca Anabele respondeu por ela. - Cibele tem um desejo secreto de se tornar permanude por isso esperou vocês irem embora para realizar esse seu sonho.

Os pais ficaram abismados, Cibele tentou explicar que sua irmã mentira, mas não conseguiu. - Isso é verdade? Você gostaria de sair nua por aí feito uma vagabunda?

\- É mentira dela, pai!

O pai fez um enorme sermão e vendo que não tinha como convencê-lo de que Anabele mentira Cibele resolveu reforçar a mentira da irmã. - Anabele tem esse mesmo desejo. Só não tem a coragem.

\- É mesmo? Anabele, venha cá. - A garota estava tremendo, temia mais o pai do que sua irmã. - Se quer ser tanto uma permanude que seja. Tire sua roupa.

\- Mas pai!

\- Tire agora! - Com o pedido furioso em poucos segundos Anabele se encontrava tão nua na sala quanto sua irmã. Anabele olhava para o chão, envergonhada. Cibele olhava para a irmã sorrindo, saboreando o gosto da vingança. Mas sua alegria cruel durou pouco, terminando assim que sua mãe voltou a falar.

\- Amor, tenho uma amiga que é terapeuta. Acho que ela pode dar um jeito nesse desejo das meninas.

Anabele e Cibele se entreolharam. - Mãe, não precisa.

\- Está decidido. Vou marcar uma consulta para ontem. - Disse o pai. As meninas tiveram que dormir aquela noite nuas e permaneceram assim no dia seguinte inteiro, mesmo aquele dia sendo o da consulta.

\- Mas pai não podemos sair de casa assim. - Questionou Cibele.

\- Por que não? Vocês estarão com seus pais.

A contragosto as irmãs entraram no banco de trás do carro como vieram ao mundo. O pai ia no volante e a mãe no banco do carona. O vidro do carro não era fumê fazendo com que as louras pudessem serem vistas por quem estivesse mais próximo do carro. Elas ouviram muitas buzinadas e cantadas de baixo calão. Seus rostos ficaram vermelhos, mas decidiram entre si permanecerem de cabeças erguidas.

O carro estacionou no prédio do consultório da terapeuta e as irmãs se viram obrigadas a saírem do carro. Assim que o fizeram uma mulher que passava por perto olhou para baixo e fez um elogio indecoroso. - Bela depilação. - Foi a gota d´água para Cibele.

\- Isso é loucura! Por que estão fazendo a gente passar por isso?

\- É para o seu próprio bem, para perceberem que a vida de uma permanude não é fácil. - Disse o pai. Que pegou suas filhas pelo braço e as levou até o terapeuta. Chegando lá o susto. A sala estava lotada fazendo das irmãs o centro das atenções.

Anabele e Cibele sentaram com as pernas cruzadas e os braços também. Torciam para que os olhares se convergissem para outro ponto o que aconteceu quando um rapaz entrou na sala de espera com seu negócio balançando. As louras olharam para ele e escancararam seus olhos e boca de espanto. Depois se entreolharam e deram um sorriso safado.


	15. Cibele - A Praia

**Capítulo 3 – Praia**

Cibele e Anabele entraram com seus pais na sala da terapeuta. Elas sentaram-se na cadeira fazendo de tudo para cobrir suas partes, seus pais ficaram em pé no fundo da sala ouvindo a sessão.

\- Meninas, deixem de timidez. - Disse a terapeuta, uma senhora de idade que demonstrava ser muito liberal. - Quero que as duas ponham a mão no braço da cadeira e afastem suas pernas. - A contragosto as irmãs acolheram a ordem. A terapeuta olhou para os corpos das duas de um jeito meio diferente. Cibele achou quase tarado até.

\- Mesmo que não se tornem permanudes acho que um período de liberdade faria bem a elas. Um mês. Indo a lugares públicos o máximo possível. Para ganhar autoconfiança.

Cibele estava começando a protestar quando a sessão acabou. Ela então durante o caminho para casa voltou a sua frustração para sua irmã. - Viu onde sua brincadeira nos fez parar?! Vamos virar as vagabundas do bairro.

\- Deixem de drama. - Reclamou o pai. - Esse negócio de permanude está cada vez mais popular. Ninguém vai pensar isso de vocês.

"Puta". Como seus pais a obrigou a ter o máximo de exposição pública todo dia Cibele e Anabele eram obrigadas a comprar miudezas na rua. Pão, cigarro para o pai, algum refrigerante ou cerveja. Durante essas comprinhas elas as vezes ouviam essa palavra, o que as torturavam. Mesmo reclamando com o pai ele permanecia impassível. - Ordens da terapeuta. - Em uma última torturante visita a padaria Cibele viu um alivio ao perceber que não era a única permanude da cidade. Um garoto da sua idade havia sido colocado pelos pais na mesma situação.

\- Me chamo Jéferson. Me pegaram com maconha. E você?

\- Deram ouvidos a uma terapeuta sapatona.

Conversa vai e conversa vem, veio o convite. - Eu e alguns amigos vamos para praia esse fim de semana. Gostaria de se juntar a nós?

\- Não sei, eu...

\- O grupo é grande, há muitas mulheres, inclusive permanudes. - Cibele pensou um pouco e aceitou o convite acenando positivamente com a cabeça e apertando a mão do garoto. Só aquele contato pele com pele e o estimulo visual já fizeram com que se arrepiassem.

A princípio Cibele tentou ignorar o convite, mas acabou que no final daquele dia ela fez o pedido ao pai. - Pai, um amigo me convidou para ir à praia. Posso?

\- Você sabe que deverá ir desse jeito, não é? - Indicou o pai a sua nudez.

\- Claro.

\- Então leve a sua irmã também.

Anabele ficou descontente em ter que ir até um lugar tão aberto nua, mas pelo menos ela iria com a irmã, não estando sozinha. - Espero que saiba onde está nos metendo.

\- Calma, sister. Tudo vai acabar bem.

A praia estava lotada, havia pouquíssimas pessoas despidas. A maioria se aventurava vestindo biquínis pequenos, mas nudez era raridade. Anabele tentava se esconder atrás da irmã e sentia vontade de enforcá-la. Até que Cibele encontrou o seu grupo. Jéferson estava lá, com seu negócio balançando, assim como três meninas que tomavam banho de sol sem nenhum pudor de mostrar tudo. Elas estavam nuas, de bumbum para cima. O que atraia os olhares de todo homem hétero e mulher homo ou bi.

O dia foi se passando e as irmãs iam ficando mais a vontade. Quando a lua já estava alta no céu e o relógio marcava meia noite o grupo começou a sair, menos Cibele e Jéferson. Até mesmo Anabele fora embora com o grupo de jovens ao se dar conta que um clima romântico entre a irmã e o garoto bonito começara.

O casal estava sozinho na praia e já iam começar o ato, quando homens encapuzados estranhos pareceram se materializar e os agarraram. Os dois tentaram gritar, mas antes que conseguissem fazer qualquer coisa já haviam sido levados para uma van e dopados.


	16. Cibele - Petgirl

**Capítulo 4 – Petgirl**

Quando Cibele despertou, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, ela tentou esticar as pernas, mas elas se chocaram contra algo frio e metálico. Ao prestar atenção ao seu redor a garota se viu presa a uma gaiola de petshop. - Meu Deus, fui sequestrada! - Pensou. Enquanto a dura realidade ia se assentando em sua mente lágrimas de medo caiam de seus olhos. Mulheres sequestradas poderiam sofrer muito. Mulheres permanudes sequestradas podiam sofrer muito mais, ou assim ela esperava.

Ao lado da gaiola de Cibele havia outras contendo garotas e rapazes na mesma situação, todos permanudes pelo que se podia ver. - Qual o seu nome? - Perguntou Cibele a moça ao lado que só respondeu com um miado. Cibele repetiu a mesma pergunta a outra pessoa, um rapaz, e esse respondeu com latidos. - Por que não falam como gente normal?

Alguns minutos depois, quando os sequestradores perceberam que Cibele havia despertado, um deles foi até a sua gaiola e a destrancou. A moça ficou feliz por ter ganhado mais mobilidade, mas sua felicidade foi momentânea. O homem truculento a proibiu de se levantar e pôs nela uma coleira. - De quatro. - Disse o bruto. - Animais de estimação não andam de pé.

\- Animais de estimação?! - Falou Cibele ultrajada. - Eu sou uma pessoa e mereço... - Sem nem conseguir terminar a frase Cibele recebeu dois tapas. As lágrimas que já caiam em seu rosto começaram a jorrar feito um rio.

O bruto, que se via como um tratador, alisou a cabeça da permanude e disse. - Calma, bichinho. Depois do treinamento já já você se acostuma com sua nova condição.

Cibele foi arrastada pela coleira e forçada a andar de quatro nua. Ela olhava pelas gaiolas em busca de alguém familiar, principalmente Jéferson que fora sequestrado com ela, mas não viu ninguém. O brutamonte parou de andar quando chegou em um prato para cachorro cheio de ração. - Vamos, coma.

\- Não vou comer isso! - O tratador já estava preparando para dar outros tapas quando Cibele enfiou a boca no prato por conta própria para evitá-los (o gosto da comida era hediondo). Quando ela fez isso sua bunda ficou empinada para cima e o tratador se aproveitou para alisá-la.

\- Muito bem, querida. Isso mesmo.

Era muita humilhação. Cibele só esperava um momento de descuido para poder virar a mesa contra aquele tratador. Um momento que não tardou a surgir. O cativeiro parecia ter sido construído em uma loja de ferragens. Cibele só precisava se desvencilhar do puxão forte da coleira para usar algo como arma.

Imitando um cachorro, o animal que o tratador parecia querer transformá-la em um, Cibele mordeu a mão do homem a ponto de sair sangue. Quando ela fez isso ele largou a coleira. Cibele se aproveitou para correr até a primeira arma que sua mão conseguiu apanhar: uma furadeira. O tratador pulou em cima dela sem ver a arma. Sangue jorrou por todos os lados banhando a guerreira.

Quando seu algoz tombou morto Cibele caiu de joelhos e chorou mais forte do que nunca. Berrando de desespero. Mas ela não podia se dar ao luxo de permanecer nesse estado por muito mais tempo, ela precisava fugir. Cibele abriu a porta do cativeiro e saiu correndo rumo a mata fechada. Meia hora depois ela encontrou uma estrada e para sua sorte um carro policial. A viatura parou logo assim que viu a figura dantesca de uma mulher nua coberta de sangue.

O esquema de sequestro de permanudes para a criação de petgirls e petboys foi desmantelado graças a bravura de Cibele, mas a família dela não tinha muito o que comemorar. Mesmo depois que seus pais suspenderam a punição Cibele se recusava a vestir roupas. Para piorar ela só queria andar de quatro e só se alimentava se a comida fosse posta no chão.

Anabele, já vestida, tentava por juízo na cabeça da sua irmã, mas ela só a respondia com latidos.


End file.
